Devil May Cry3: Dante's awakening
by Millgen
Summary: The novelization of the hit prequel video game.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

You heard of it, haven't you? The Legend of Sparda.

When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it.

Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race.

With his sword, he shut the portal o the demonic realm. And sealed the entities off from our human world.

But since he was demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side.

I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale.

But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all….

Sparda existed….

How do I know? Well… I've met the sons of Sparda— both of them.

Though the same blood of their father flood through their veins, the two battle each other fiercely like arch enemies.

It seemed as if they drive some twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting.

But in the end….

Only one was left standing.


	2. A crazy party

DEVIL MAY CRY: Dante's awakening Chapter 1 

Finally, Dante found the perfect place to set up his shop. It had been six months since he'd found the right building, but this was the hotspot. Not to mention, there was a nice ass bar called the Bullseye and a strip joint called the Loveplanet, where the hottest females strippers come to hell men like Dante relax during hard working hours. It was also one of the reason he picked the shop in the first place.

_Good beer and good women…_

Dante hung up his red, leather coat on the rack and made his way into the bathroom, he had to piss like a horse. The shop was quite big for the stuff he had to haul in himself. His fancy table, a bright ass Jukebox and an entire band set full with drums and two guitars, just incase he felt like coming up with a song on his late nights. All off this was a good penny, but Dante had the money his mother saved up for him since he was a kid.

There were a few other things he took form his mother after she past, the living room couch set he sat under the stairs that let to a balcony and an old work desk her mother, his grandmother past down to her.

After flushing the toilet, Dante ran the hot water at the sing and washed his hands. Sighing, he stared into the mirror; his mother's blue eyes gazing back at him. Sighing again, he splashed a handful of water across his face and through his hair—

_BRIIIIIING!_

The phone rang. Turning off the faucet he went back into the front room, cooling heading toward his desk as the phone rang for the fifth time. Forgetting that his chair had been knocked to the floor, he then kicked it up, spinning it into the air and slickly landing on all fours. He sat down, kicking his feet up on the desk and slamming his heel down hard, causing the cordless to hop up form the hook and caught it. Before the individual on the other line could speak a work in, Dante quickly cut them off.

"Sorry, not open for business yet." He tossed the phone back on to the hook and sighed. "I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting' calls." He picked up a slice of pizza from the box and took a mean bite from it.

It was informed by Vergil that the devil hunter had moved in close by and sent Arkham to check it out.

_This had better be the place. _Arkham thought as he slowly approached the nameless building. With his brown book clenched in his left hand, he opened the door with his right and stepped inside. There he was sitting a few feet away from him, stuffing down a pepperoni and green peppers pizza.

_Bingo!_

An uncanny resemblance, Arkham thought. No doubt about it, that this was truly Vergil's twin brother. The hairstyles were different, but it was all in the face. They were related all right.

Dante saw the black suited guy step inside. He was bald—

_What the hell is that on his face!_

And had a hideous _birthmark_ on the left side of his face.

"Are you a customer too?" Dante broke the silence, gulping down a second slice. "Well, if you wanna use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back."

Walking toward the pool table, Arkham smirked and saw that he was nothing like his brother. The way he dressed said it all. "Is your name Dante, son of Sparda?" He asked as his index and middle fingers slid across the wood of the pool table.

Eyes met.

"Where did you hear that?" Dante demanded.

"From your brother." Arkham looked down, his red and blue eyes drawn to the red amulet surrounded in gray stone hanging around the boy's neck. The power that flowed through the jewel wasn't fit for a foolish kid. "He told me to give you this invitation…. Please accept it." Arkham's hand slowly went for the desk and up it went.

As his desk hurled up, Dante flipped backward up into the air along with his phone, a picture of a young, beautiful blonde female, his pizza, his twin, caliber pistols and gloves.

_SHABOOM!_

The desk fell and Dante landed on top, catching the silver twin caliber in hand and aimed… at nothing. The strange, bald man was gone. He hopped off the desk. "Invitation, huh?" He held out his hand and the box fell into his palm along with the last two pizza slices. Grabbing a slice, he lifted it up opening his mouth wide—

At least five of them appeared from thin air and five sharp blades went into his chest and back, dropping his pizza. "Shit!" Looking to his left and right, he saw that they all looked the same, dressed in dark purple, torn cloaks. Their eyes blood, red and their scythes as tall as them.

Dante, with the strength he possessed, pushed the creature in front of him. Its body flew back into the wall, exploding into a cloud of sandy dust. Smirking, Dante spun the thing's skull on the tip of his finger like a NBA star. Calmly, he headed toward the Jukebox, dragging on the red-eyed demons with him. Stopping he back kicked it off of him and tossed the skull behind, knocking the other four down.

Approaching the music box a couple more appeared and a rush of adrenaline sped through his body. Looking down, Dante noticed that three of the scythe blades were still lunged in him from the three he left at the desk. One lunged in his chest, another in his left forearm and the last, through his right calf and shin. Dante pulled the scythe blade from his chest and hurled it up, snapping the ceiling fan off its wire and came slicing down on three oncoming Hell Pride demons.

Walking toward the Jukebox, Dante picked up the slice of pizza from the box, lying next to it was one of his fallen handguns on the floor. "All right! This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" Dante's index finger pressed down on a button from the box. No music played. "What the…." He pressed again, no music, again, no music. "Worthless piece of SHIT!" Balling his hand into a fist, Dante came down on the Jukebox like a boulder, smashing it into nothing. "Can you believe this? Five-hundred dollars down the drain!"

Suddenly the Jukebox blasted to life as electricity dance around the dented music player.

_Oh now the shit decides to play!_

Tapping his foot to the beat, an oncoming demon pounced, but Dante was swift as he swung with the blade still stuck in his arm, slicing the creature's head clean off. He spun as another came for him, but greeted the demon with a sidekick. Another came down with its scythe and Dante swung as the stick of the scythe and the blade in his arm came face to face and the creature's weapon broke into two. From behind, another came with its weapon ready to cut him in half. Dante shoved the blade from his arm in the creature's chest, stopping it in its tracks. Quickly, Dante shoved the dangling pizza in his mouth and roundhouse-kicked a charging Hell Pride demon. Pulling the blade from its chest, he back kicked it into the wall, smashing it into dust.

He heard another sneaking from behind, pulling out his silver, twin piston, Ivory from the back of his pants, Dante spun and a sharp blade came toward him. Spinning his gun up toward his face, Ivory and the blade of the scythe touched, sparks spitting from the two. Dante aimed, the barrel staring dead in the demon's surprised mug and didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger.

_KABANG!_

The demon was now dust. Dante looked to his left as a demon was aiming for a kill, he jumped into the air and came landing on the Pride's back.

"Whaaawhoooo!" He screamed in excitement as he pushed his right foot on the floor and like a skateboarder, he and the demon took off in high speed. He was coming toward his second gun, Ebony— the dark pistol and quickly scooped it up. Twirling on the Pride's back, he fired the twin calibers, catching each oncoming monster.

One of the Hell Prides was rolled under the pool table, knocking two of its legs from under it and Dante slid up on the tilted table with him still riding the creature's back. Flipping off, the Hell Pride met its fate when it crashed into the ceiling. Dante saw that the demon from under the pool table had made it on top and let out a raspy war cry.

"Whawhooo!" Dante cheered again, landing on top of the ramped table— and the demon and pool balls catapulted up and over him. Dante caught the white ball flying over his shoulder, aimed Ebony and fired.

_SCHATINK!_

The white ball grabbed an extra of momentum and sped forward slapping the other colored balls and knocking four approaching Hell Prides to sandy dust. Now that his table was ruined, standing vertically, Dante grabbed his trusted sword, Rebellion and cut the table into two horizontal pieces. Kicking off the top half, it flew into the corner wall, where a Hell Pride waited, smushing the dust out of it. Dante then kicked the bottom half, sliding it into the Pride in front of him, where it also met a sandy death.

Resting the blade of Rebellion on his shoulder, he looked around and four more Hell Prides were coming up on him. "The end? He wondered out loud. "Hmph! Don't bet on it."

And just two inches away the Hell Pride swung. Dante quickly reacted, rolling himself out of the way— and the scythe came down, stabbing into the wood floor The Pride creature pulled, but couldn't get his weapon free. Dante, with sword in hand, now his feet gave Rebellion a mighty swing and the demon was shattered into nothing. The other two hopped in the air, barely touching the ceiling and Dante rolled backward popped to his feet and tossed Rebellion.

_SCHWOOSH!_

As Rebellion boomeranged back to its owner, the two Hell Prides fell, headless to the floor, exploding into a sand puff. The last Pride stood on the other side of the room, its red eyes staring and plotting on its next move. Dante on the other hand had no time to wait. With ridiculous speed, Dante slid across the room without letting his feet move; as if an invisible entity pulled him across with the blade of Rebellion aiming for the bloody kill.

"Yyieeeyah!" Dante made contact, stabbing the Hell Pride dead in its face and shattering into a cloud of gray dust.

Sighing, Dante walked back to his turned over desk and sat on it. Twirling the tip of his sword on the floor, the only noise that could be heard was the scrapping metal against the wood. The second ceiling fan spinning finally gave up and collapsed to the floor. Everything was ruined.

_Except!_

His eyes lit up when he saw the pizza box and the pizza untouched. He stood and went for it, his hand reaching—

A gray, skeletal foot came smashing on top of his last slice.

_NOOO!_

Dante looked up and saw another unwanted guest, but this demon was different, it was taller and wore dingy red with what Dante could have sworn was sheep fur around its collar.

A Hell Lust, one of the deadlier Lesser demons. Dante read up on this one. This Lesser was that which governs the souls that were sent to hell for the sin of lust. Hell Lusts were faster and swifter than the Hell Prides. The creature stared at Dante and raised its scythe—

_KABANG!_

Dante released a hot slug into its skull, blasting it into dust. Releasing a stress full of air, the white-haired devil killer grabbed his leather coat his black, fingerless gloves from off the floor, Rebellion and his twin pistols and went for the door. "I can already tell. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" His leg shot forward for the door.


	3. The blood link

DEVIL MAY CRY: Dante's awakening

Chapter 2

The door flew off its hinges and Dante stepped out, a cool breeze hit his bare chest. The surrounding was all fucked. Rubble and building debris crumbled to the ground and turned over cars and a yellow school bus with one wheel missing— and all just outside of his shop.

Just in front of him also stood five lousy, Hell Lust, slowly making their way toward him. Dante turned to look at his precious building.

"Damn it. You guys totally wrecked my shop! And I haven't even named it yet! You guys are gonna pay for that!" Tossing Rebellion high into the air, he swung his coat off his shoulder and inserted his arms into both sleeves. With perfect timing, he caught his sword and aimed it to the ground.

_Perfect pose, Dante. _He grinned inside. _Oh no, what's this—_

Dante's head tilted back, nose itching, eyes closing and—

_"_ACHEW!"His head came forward with a sneeze.

Something rumbled from behind. Dante turned and witnessed that the roof of his shop had collapsed now unable for him to re-enter.

_NO, no, no! I just bought this place! FUCK!_

Facing the Lusts again, which were even closer, he pointed his blade at each of them. "I hope you all have enough to cover for this!"

One of the Lust demons swung and Dante blocked with his sword. Pulling Ivory, holstered on his jacket behind him, he aimed at its green-eyed face and fired away. The other four jumped back to avoid their demise, but their evasion didn't stop Dante.

"Are you ready!" And with lightning speed, he dashed forward with a streak of read coming up from behind him and swung Rebellion.

Rebellion's blade flew in ever direction, catching each Lust demon that appeared from thin air, slicing and dicing each on into pieces. Five more then appeared and Dante finished off his Dance Macabre with him rapidly stabbing two of the Lust with a quick Million Stab of Rebellion and suddenly he rammed the blade into the ground and spun around it, kicking two into oblivion. He then came to his feet, with Rebellion in hand and gave a fierce swing, cutting the last Hell Lust into dust.

"Down and out!" He roared.

From afar, Dante heard a noise. Something like a crying scream— or laughter. It stood on the highest building and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Dante tried following its every move, but it was obviously too fast, even for him. It now stood on the smallest rooftop and Dante stared at it. The creature highly resembled a Grim Reaper, with glowing blue eyes, a black, shredded cloak and a scythe where the blade matched it glowing pupils.

_This should be fun. _Dante smirked.

Dante had recognized this demon. It was known as The god of death, the one that managed the dead souls. The creature appeared in front of him, twirling its deadly scythe over its head and letting out a loud, shrieking laughter. Before it could swing, Dante back flipped out of its way, aimed Ivory and fired.

_KABANG!_

The bullet smacked into ground as the Hell Vanguard vanished, only leaving a dark cloud behind it. Dante, with his guard up, surveyed his surrounding trying to pinpoint its next appearing act.

_Where are you! C'mon!_

From behind, it appeared. Dante, too late spun and the handle of the scythe went across his face. Dante flew into a green trash dumpster, denting it out of its rectangular shape.

"Whoa!" He shook his head; he had the wind nearly knocked out of him. He looked up to see it had vanished again and only seen was the remains of the damn black cloud.

The shrieking laugh was closer. Dante looked up and there it was, standing on top of the dumpster and swung its scythe. It slashed its weapon down and Dante rolled out of the way. The scythe stuck inside the dumpster and the Vanguard struggled to pull it out. Dante ran at it and backwards flip kicked it in the face, stumbling it against the building wall.

He had learned that kick from a popular video game. One of the characters name Guile from Street Fighter did a move similar to that called the _Blade Kick_. Dante just never knew it was possible to do, until now.

The creature, disappeared again, but this time Dante was ready. It appeared from behind and he spun with his sword and swung. The Vanguard blocked, but its scythe broke into two. Dropping its mutilated weapon it stared at Dante in complete awe, now slowly backing away.

"What are you gonna do now?" Dante smirked, raising his sword. "YAH!" He swung and the creature vanished.

_Pussy!_

Suddenly, just a few blocks away, the ground shook and pealed open and out shot a building, erecting into he sky, above the horizon and over the dead city.

Dante looked up, his vision as sharp as a hawks saw him standing at the very top. The man he sworn he'd kill if they'd ever meet again.

"It's been nearly a year since we've last met. Where does the time go? No doubt you've got some fun planned for me… Dante started walking to the eerie building, "Right Vergil?"

Looking up as he walked off, Dante saw the largest creature swimming across the sky, circling the long tower.


End file.
